The Dying Survive, But Are Not the Same
by ladybug789
Summary: The infamous three must reunite to combat Voldemort's successor with their combined power.
1. Prologue

By: Krysta (a.k.a. ladybug789)  
  
pRating: G (I think it should stay here, otherwise I'll change it.)  
  
pDisclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with Harry. J.K. Rowling owns them, for which I am ever envious. Oh, how I wish I owned them.  
  
pThe Dying Survive, But Are Not the Same  
  
pPrologue  
  
  
pbr"Harry! Get over here! This is important!" Harry followed the sound of Sirius Black's voice to Sirius himself. He was seated in front of the computer, reading a release from the Ministry of Magic, via the Wizarding Wide Web. Harry walked over, maintaining that calm composure that one can only have if one survives an attack from the most powerful wizard on the face of the Earth. Pulling up a metal backed chair, Harry sat down to read the press release.  
  
piddWe regret to inform you that, in fact, before dieing, Voldemort transferred his powers to another being. At this time, we have no idea who, or even what this being may be. All wizards are warned to be on their guard until the Ministry identifies who has the power to control our world with evil.  
brAnother point of interest to the more knowledgeable wizards is that the being may not have inherited Voldemort's selectiveness. This means that the Wizarding world may have to unite with the Muggle world to combat this evil./dd/i  
  
p"Uh-oh," Harry muttered. "Looks like we've got a major problem on our hands..."  
phr  
Author's Note: I'm not sure if anyone's going to like this, but even if you don't, please review! Reviews will be greatly appreciated... 


	2. The Three, Long Lost, Must Reunite

By: Krysta (a.k.a. ladybug789)  
  
pRating: G (I think it should stay here, otherwise I'll change it.)  
  
pDisclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with Harry. J.K. Rowling owns them, for which I am ever envious. Oh, how I wish I owned them.  
  
pThe Dying Survive, But Are Not the Same  
  
pChapter 1 - The Three, Long Lost, Must Reunite  
  
  
pbrHermione walked over to the patient in her office and began reclining the chair. Then she turned on the light and the patient felt a slight prick in his jaw. "There you go, now you won't feel a thing." She turned to the hygienist. "Pliers?"  
br"Here," replied the hygienist, while handing the pliers to Hermione. She pulled open the patients mouth and began to find the tooth that needed to be pulled.  
  
pHermione had been working in the Muggle world after she graduated from college three years ago. She was fed up to the false politics in the Wizarding World, and decided she wanted to help unfortunate Muggles. She spent four years in dental school, preparing for the years of pro bono dental care in San Francisco that would follow.   
She was millions of miles away from her past counterparts, Ron and Harry, who were doing equally 'odd' things. Ron followed in his brother's, Charlie, footsteps. He worked with dragons in Romania. Harry, on the other hand, was pursuing his schoolboy dream of becoming an Auror. He was actively involved in the investigation surrounding Voldemort's death. He was the one who had to bring them together. Hermione's logic skills may have been a little rusty after all those years in the Muggle world, and Ron's people skills might need some work, but this investigation needed the power of three.  
pThinking about Hermione and Ron, Harry picked up the phone to ring them. He started with Hermione, considering she wouldn't have an owl or even old Crookshanks. He dialed the eleven digits to get to the United States, and waited for her to pick up. "Hello?" He finally connected. "Uh... is Hermione Granger there?"  
br"Yes, this is Hermione."  
br"Hermione, it's Harry. I -"  
br"Harry? You know that nothing's changed," Hermione interrupted in a rude tone that no one would expect to come from her mouth. She was, of course, referring to the relationship that had broken the infamous three apart.  
br"I know, Hermione, and this isn't about that. I need your help. Wait, rather, the Wizarding world needs our help. Yours and Ron's and mine. I don't know if you've heard, but four years ago, Voldemort died, and the Ministry determined that he had passed his powers on. Nobody knows to whom, but there is a major threat to our world. As far as we know, this - erm, being, I suppose, has been training himself or herself to use his or her powers. He or she has the potential to destroy the entire world. Not just the Wizarding World, but the Muggle world as well."  
br"Uh-oh. That sounds major."  
br"Yes, Hermione, and that's the problem. The Ministry knows that you, Ron and I can get to the bottom of this and kill the being that inherited his powers. Can we get over our past and save the world?"  
br"Harry, this'll be hard. But if you can get Ron to agree to be civil to both of us, I will be civil to both of you. I know that you will be, because otherwise you wouldn't have contacted me."  
br"Thank you Hermione. The wizarding world thanks you as well. I'll call you back as soon as I talk to Ron."  
br"Alright. It'll be faster than sending an owl, and we can talk to each other immediately."  
br"Bye Harry!"  
br"Bye," Harry said as he hung up the phone. He knew that convincing Ron was going to take some work, and he wanted to talk to Sirius before he began.  
pHarry began walking around the first floor of his London apartment, the one he shared with Sirius. It was located in the Muggle city of London, as to make it harder for wizards to find him. Most wizards find it hard to remain in a high-Muggle density area for long periods of time. Although Sirius' name had been cleared in Harry's final year at Hogwarts, there were still some people who just plain didn't like him. As in breally/b didn't like him. This was one problem in Harry's career as an Auror. Aurors were not supposed to keep secrets, but this one time, Harry found himself "above the rules", as once said by Professor Snape. No one could know except the Ministry, and they could know only because Albus Dumbledore had finally replaced Cornelius Fudge as the Minister of Magic. Dumbledore and Harry went way back. Farther back then when Harry survived Lord Voldemort's attack on him and his parents. Farther back then his parents meeting under Dumbledore's eye at Hogwarts. Probably as far back as his parents acceptance at Hogwarts. That's why Harry trusts him, and those under his guidance at the Ministry. Dumbledore had done his best to rid the Ministry of all opportunities for evil and betrayal. Secrets that were no longer safe were now carefully guarded in the newly created Department of Secret Affairs. Nobody knew exactly who worked in that department, all people knew was that these employees were certified secret keepers. Since Voldemort had brought Fudge down with him, it was safe to say that the Wizarding world was much safer. But only if we look past the fact that no one had been able to find out who had Voldemort's powers in the four years following his death.  
  
p"Sirius? Where are you?" Harry called out.  
br"Right here, Harry," Sirius responded, not bothering to say where 'here' was. Harry followed the sound of his voice, and found Sirius in the study once again. "Sirius? Hermione agreed to help if we can convince Ron to be civil to be both of us."  
br"I think you can manage it. After all, Ron was your best friend for six years."  
br"But what about the past eight? Do you think Ron can forget that horrid year for even just a few months?"  
br"I'm sure he will, Harry. Ron's smart, he'll know when it's time to forgive and forget. This is for the sake of the whole world, after all."  
  
p"Hello?"  
br"Ron? Is that you?"  
br"Yes, it is. Who is this?"  
br"Ron, it's Harry. I know you're not going to want to listen to me, and I completely respect that. But what I do what you to know is that the world needs your help. Yours and Hermione's and mine."  
br"Harry, this is going to be hard. You know that last year we spent together turned on us."  
br"I know it'll be hard. But what I need is for both of you to be civil to each other. Otherwise Hermione won't help. Can you agree to that?"  
br"I think I can. I'll try my hardest. I won't make my effort to be friends, but I can be civil."  
br"Thank you Ron! The Wizarding World thanks you."  
br"No problem."  
br"I'll get back to you as soon as I have the details worked out, okay?"  
br"Yep. Bye Harry."  
br"Bye," Harry said as he hung up the phone. Yes, he thought to himself. The group of three is back together! He turned to Sirius to share the news. But it appeared that Sirius already knew. Sirius was like that, most of the time. He usually guessed what was going to happen. "Ron agreed to it, didn't he?" Sirius asked.  
br"Of course," said Harry. "How could he not? I mean, the whole world is at stake here." Harry turned around to exit the study. He wanted to arrange a meeting place where the three could reunite and buy some basic supplies. After all, Hermione hadn't been in the Wizarding World for seven years. He threw some Floo powder in the fireplace and said "Diagon Alley!"  
phr  
Author's Note: I'm not sure if anyone's going to like this, but even if you don't, please review! Reviews will be greatly appreciated... 


End file.
